in_a_heartbeatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan
Jonathan is the main character, along with Sherwin and Sherwin's Heart, of the short animated student film 'In a Heartbeat'. Appearance Jonathan has a slightly darker skin tone than Sherwin due to his mixed Hispanic origins. He has dark brown hair which is longer at the front than at the back. His fringe is neatly combed to the right, leaving a parting on the left side of his head. His eyes are light blue, which contrasts somewhat with his skin tone. He is shown in both the concept art and trailer to be a little taller than Sherwin, as well as little better built, with in particular broader shoulders. In the short, Jonathan wears a school uniform which comprises of a dark blue sweater with a badge on the right side over a white button up. The shirt sleeves, as well as the sweater's rolled up past the elbows. The collar of his shirt is turned up and no tie is visible. In addition to this, he wears dark grey trousers turned up at the bottom, as well as matte black uniform shoes. Jonathan is usually represented carrying a book and apple, the latter of which he has the habit of playing with like a ball, spinning it on his index finger and juggling it, whilst also walking and reading a book. Personality Jonathan is the most popular boy at the school that both he and Sherwin attend. Jonathan seems to be affable, friendly, and kind-hearted. His good coordination skills shown off when he multitasks while walking as well as his slightly relaxed school uniform adding to the ‘cool’ factor, and that probably made him to be so along with his looks. Relationships Blond Student Jonathan seems to be an acquaintance of the blond student, as he greets him with a hand gesture when he sees him walking up the school path. Sherwin’s Heart Sherwin At first, Jonathan notices Sherwin following him around, but seems oblivious to Sherwin's real intent and romantic attraction to him. It is implied in concept art that Sherwin succeeds in his advances and that Jonathan doesn’t reject them Trivia * Initially, Jonathan had paler skin, and dark brown-black hair. They didn't think much of his ethnicity due to his charm point being his 'Dreamy blue eyes'. However, in mid-production, his ethnicity was changed due to Esteban Bravo being native from Mexico. Today, Jonathan is confirmed to be Mixed-Latino. * In the ‘The Fault in our Hearts’ parody poster of the film ‘The Fault in our Stars’, Jonathan takes the place of the character Augustus (originally played by the actor Ansel Elgort). * In the ‘Broke-Heart Mountain’ parody poster of the film ‘Brokeback Mountain’, Jonathan takes the place of the character Jack Twist (originally played by the actor Jake Gyllenhall). * In one of the early sketches, Jonathan is seen playing baseball in the role of a pitcher. * In another, he is seen to be dancing easily, whilst Sherwin struggles. * Beth David has created an alternative universe where both the main characters are girls, and named the one based after Jonathan "Johanna". * The book that Jonathan is seen reading in the short is entitled 'The Picture of Dorian', by Oscar Wilde. This is a play on words on the original title, 'The Picture of Dorian'. this being the founding for the Wilde v. Queensberry trial. * Jonathan’s dominant hand seems to be his right one, as it is the one that he uses to do more complicated tasks, like spinning his apple. However, there is a chance that he is ambidextrous, due to his ability to hold a book steady and supposedly turning the pages with his free hand.